


In The Bathtub

by Khylara



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete and Patrick take a bath together.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 12





	In The Bathtub

"Pete!" Patrick called as he walked in the door, dropping his backpack by the coat rack standing nearby. "I'm home!" He took off his jacket and hung it up. "Pete?"

No answer.

 _I know he's home,_ Patrick mused as he kicked off his shoes and went into the living room, petting Hemmingway as he went. _He texted me from the park saying he was on the way. So where is he?_ He headed upstairs.

He paused in front of the bathroom door, smiling as he leaned against the frame. Pete was in the tub, chest deep in bubbles with a towel draped over his eyes. A beer bottle dangled from his lax fingers and he was softly snoring. "Pete," he said softly, gently shaking his shoulder. "Wake up, love."

Pete started awake, water sloshing around him as he took the towel away from his face. "Hey," he said, his face brightening. "When did you get back?"

"Just now." He leaned in for a kiss. "You okay? You look a little tired."

"Bronx ran me ragged," Pete said, a wan smile crossing his face. "Ashlee came to pick him up and I almost dropped right then and there." He sighed. "When in the hell did I get so old?"

"You're not old," Patrick denied with a smile. He ran a hand through Pete's dark hair. "I don't see any gray."

"I feel like I'm ninety," Pete complained. "How did your studio work go? Is the diva actually listening to you?"

Patrick sighed as he sat down on the edge of the tub. "In a word...no. She's got all these crazy ideas about what she wants and how she wants to sound. I keep telling her that they're all impossible, but she's not hearing me." He shook his head. "She's driving me crazy."

A sympathetic look crossed Pete's face. "I'm sorry, baby," he said. "Can't you dump her on someone else?"

"There is no one else. I'm stuck with her for the duration." Patrick sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair. "I think we're almost done, though. So at the most I've only got a few more days. Then she becomes marketing's problem."

"Thank God," Pete replied. He reached out and ran a finger over Patrick's cheek. "You look worn out."

"I am, a little," Patrick confessed. "At this point all I want to do is lie down for about a week." He paused. "Are you going to be much longer? I'd like a shower."

"I'll be out in a sec." An idea suddenly formed in the bassist's head. "I've got a better idea, though." He gave Patrick's hand a little tug. "Get in."

One of Patrick's eyebrows went up. "You want me to get into the tub with you?" Pete nodded eagerly. "We're going to get water everywhere."

"There's towels down. And it's water. It'll clean up easily enough," Pete cajoled. "Come on, baby. I'll lie down with you after. We can take a nap before dinner."

Patrick didn't hesitate any longer. "Okay." Stripping off his clothes, he climbed into the tub and settled into Pete's lap. "Hi," he said, winding his arms around his lover's neck.

"Hi." Pete put his hands on Patrick's waist. "You look good."

"So do you." They shared a kiss.

Taking the washcloth, Pete ran it over Patrick's chestm christening him in soap bubbles. "Okay?"

"Better than okay." He looked down, smiling a little. "Well...hello, there. Looks like someone's awake and ready to play."

Pete grinned "Can you blame me? You're naked and wet and in my lap. I'd have to be dead not to notice."

"Mmm hmm." Patrick surveyed the man in his arms. "And I suppose you'd like me to do something about it, don't you?"

"Well...yeah," Pete admitted. "But only if you want to."

"Of couse I want to. I just want to make sure you stay awake for it." He gave Pete a teasing little kiss before reaching between them to grasp both of theor cocks in one hand. "Okay?"

"Like you said...better than okay." Pete closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping him. "Oh, God...that's good. Wonderful."

"You are," Patrick murmured, watching Pete's reaction. "Perfect."

"No." Pete shook his head, frowning a little. "Not that."

"I think you are," Patrick countered, a whimper escaping as his hand moved faster. "So perfect for me. In every way." He gave Pete another kiss. "I love you."

"Love you...Patrick!" Pete cried out, his climax spurting all over their fingers. Patrick came a moment later, his head thrown back as he clutched Pete's shoulders for support.

Patrick relaxed against Pete, laying his head against his shoulder. "God, Pete," he murmured, just a trifle breathless.

"Yeah." Pete began carding his fingers through Patrick's hair before kissing his temple. "I think I'm ready to get out now."

"Oh. Yeah...okay." Patrick climbed out, wrapping a big, fluffy bright red towel around himself before holding out his hand. "Here. Let me help you out."

They dried each other off quickly, hanging everything up and mopping up the excess water. When they were done, they went into the bedroom and climbed bqack into bed. "Sleep yourself out, okay?" Pete murmured as he gathered Patrick into his arms. I don't like you looking so tired."

Patrick yawned. "You, too," he murmured as well, closing his eyes. "I love you, Pete."

"I love you, too, baby." They drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
